Tapered fasteners are specially designed fasteners, used in many aircraft and aerospace applications, that provide greater strength than regular fasteners. Tapered fasteners are designed to completely fill a tapered hole without deforming the shank of the tapered bolt. The nut squeezes components with force against the tapered walls of the hole, creating radial compression and axial compression as the components are squeezed together. The combination of these forces generates greater strength than regular fasteners. Despite these and other advantages of tapered fasteners, the drilling of tapered holes for receiving tapered fasteners is a difficult and time consuming process.